


Staring

by fakelili



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It gave me cavities, SO MUCH FLUFF, So it's not really much of a spoiler, Yoosung is too cute, also Yoosung is adorable, domestic life, i guess, i think, just a little one, lolol, slightest of spoilers for Yoosung's ending, spoiler won't make any sense if you haven't finished his route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakelili/pseuds/fakelili
Summary: MC can't help but stare at her husband.





	Staring

“Yoosung? Honey, what are you doing?” MC’s voice was soft, with a hint of amusement, as she watched her husband working away at her sewing machine. Bright fabrics were piled all around him, some folded, some hanging down to the floor. A look of determination was plastered across his face, his mouth a tight line and his violet eyes focused completely on the needle of the machine. It seemed that he hadn’t heard her, and MC smiled.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, MC leaned against the door frame, just watching the love of her life sew. She loved everything about him, from his spiky dyed blond hair to the wonder that lit his eyes whenever she told him she loved him; and she especially loved him when he was concentrating. The focus of his concentration didn’t matter (though she particularly enjoyed the times that she was the focus), the look in his eyes was always the same. Determination and confidence made every movement steady and sure, and MC always found herself captivated.

He really was beautiful, a work of art she sometimes didn’t believe was hers. After all, their meeting and the time leading to that first party with the RFA had been like a dream and a nightmare combined. Some days she woke filled with panic, thinking it all had been nothing more than a dream and she would find herself alone in her old apartment. But then she’d look to her side and see Yoosung laying next to her, feel his arm around her waist, his warm breath against her skin, and peace would fill her.

Lost in her thoughts, the woman didn’t notice that the sewing machine had fallen silent until that silence was broken by Yoosung. “MC?” the man said, sounding somewhat concerned. “Earth to MC?” He’d stood from the table, and now he made his way to her, the look on his face making it clear he was afraid she’d become sick.

Her lips curved into an even wider smile, as she took in the sight of her husband - his blond hair a mess, the sleeves of his longsleeved shirt pushed haphazardly up above his elbows, the concern and love in the depths of those purple eyes she loved so much. Especially the left one, which for so long had been a reminder to her of all the pain her love had been through because of her - but now she saw it as a reminder of how much he really did love her. “Oops~” she sang out, her eyes sparkling. “You weren’t supposed to catch me staring.” The light tone of her voice made it obvious that she was delighted he had. “I just couldn’t resist; who could? My husband is so handsome~”

That sunny smile she adored broke across Yoosung’s face, and he reached out to pull the woman towards him. “And my wife is a tease,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. MC laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Mhmm,” she hummed in agreement, grinning up at him like a mischievous child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. “I’m such a tease.” She let her lips hover just over his for a moment, almost touching, before dancing lithely out of his grip to the sewing table. Yoosung groaned in disappointment, prompting a giggle to spill from MC’s lips. “And just what was my handsome husband working on so diligently? Not attempting to make me more lingerie, are you?” She threw a wink over her shoulder at the man, who’s face had turned bright red.

“That was one time, MC,” he protested, but the woman just laughed as she gingerly lifted a half-finished piece off the table.

“Is this...LOLOL cosplay?”

“There’s a convention coming up next month, and I thought we might go together?” The bashfulness of the early days of their life together was back for a moment, in the way he clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at his feet, the flush not quite faded from his cheeks. MC felt her heart flutter at the sight. He was really just too adorable.

Setting the costume back onto the table, the woman made her way back to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. “Of course we can go,” she said as Yoosung wrapped his arms around her, one hand stroking her hair softly. She looked up at him, a tender smile playing across her lips.

“Really? You’ll go with me?”

“I’d love to.”

And there it was, that smile MC loved the most, out of all the ones her darling husband had to give. It was the one reserved for her and her alone, full of so much love and adoration and awe that for a moment she could not breath, her heart racing.

He really was beautiful, wasn’t he? Like the sun, shining golden in a blue sky, its rays piercing through the clouds, illuminating the heavens. So heartbreakingly beautiful one could hardly stand to look at it for long.

MC never wanted to look away.


End file.
